disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Анна
|rides = |animator = Бекки Бреси Марк Хенн Дэниел Пейкс Рэнди Хейкок Эндрю Чесворт |designer = Бритни Ли Билл Шваб Джин Ким Клэр Кин Чед Стабблфилд Минкю Ли Скотт Ватанабэ |actor = |actress = Элизабет Лейл (Однажды в сказке) Патти Мурин (мюзикл) |voice = Кристен Белл Ливвай Штубенраух (в детстве; речь) Кэти Лопес (в детстве; вокал) Агата Ли Монн (в девять лет; вокал) |ru-voice = Наталия Быстрова Варвара Новошинская (в детстве) Екатерина Тихомирова (Однажды в сказке) Василиса Ручимская (LEGO Холодное сердце: Северное сияние) |model = Бекки Бреси |inspiration = Герда из оригинальной сказки Ганса Христиана Андерсена «''Снежная королева» |awards = Лучшая анимационная героиня 2013 года (по версии ассоциации женщин-киножурналистов) |fullname = |alias = Принцесса Анна Принцесса (зовётся Кристоффом) |personality = Свободолюбивая, бесстрашная, тёплая, энергичная, великодушная, неловкая, игривая, оптимистичная, неуклюжая, интеллигентная, умная, разговорчивая, вздорная, дерзкая, энтузиастическая, упорная, импульсивная, преданная, предприимчивая, задорная, наивная, впечатлительная, сообразительная, весёлая, любящая, самоотверженная, отзывчивая, гиперактивная, упрямая, нетерпеливая, дружелюбная, милая, сестринская, храбрая, смешная, настойчивая, смелая |appearance = Стройная, светлая кожа, светлые веснушки, румяные щёки, розовые губы, длинные рыжевато-блондинистые волосы, платиново-белая прядь в волосах (временно), бирюзово-голубые глаза |occupation = Принцесса Эренделла (ранее) Королева Эренделла |alignment = Положительная |affiliations = |goal = Восстановить дружеские отношения со своей старшей сестрой (свершено) Помочь Эльзе научиться контролировать её силы (свершено) |home = Эренделл |family = Король Рунард † (дед по отцовской линии) Королева Рита † (бабушка по отцовской линии) Король Агнарр † (отец) Королева Идуна † (мама) Эльза (старшая сестра) Кристофф (муж) Бульда (приемная свекровь) Клифф (приемный тесть) |pets = |friends = Эльза, Кристофф, Олаф, Свен, Ханс (ранее), дед Пабби, тролли, Окен, Зефирка, снеговички |minions = Кай, королевская стража |enemies = Ханс, Зефирка (ранее), герцог Варавский, волки, Эрик и Франкис |likes = Её семья, романтика, свобода, шоколад, Жанна д'Арк, принятие, оценка, вечеринки, бутерброды, Крумкаке, Флангендорферс, катание на лошадях, чтение историй, подсолнухи, викинги, шарады |dislikes = Изоляция, грубость, заморозка, когда Эльза закрывается от неё, смущаться, терять сестру, преступления своего дедушки |powers = |paraphernalia = |weapons = |fate = Становится новой королевой Эренделла и выходит замуж за Кристоффа. |quote =}} 'Королева Анна из Эренделла''' ( ) — протагонистка диснеевского мультфильма 2013 года «''Холодное сердце» и девтерагонистка его сиквела 2019 года. Она младшая дочь короля Агнара и королевы Идуны, и сестра Эльзы. В детстве её с сестрой разлучили после того как Эльза случайно ранила Анну магией. Анна была одна на протяжении тринадцати лет, но не смотря на это Анна оставалась великодушной и оптимистичной, хоть и немного неуклюжей. Когда спустя все эти годы Эльза случайно заморозила королевство и сбежала, Анна не смотря на опасности отправилась за ней, чтобы спасти королевство, вернуть свою сестру и после долгих лет восстановить с ней отношения. Три года спустя после коронации Эльзы, Анна и Эльза отправились в другое путешествие, чтобы противостоять стихийным духам Зачарованного Леса. По окончании их путешествия Эльза осталась в лесу, чтобы присоединиться к духам, в то время как Анна стала королевой Эренделла. Анна основана на Герде, главной героине сказки Ханса Кристиана Андерсена «Снежная королева». О персонаже Характер В отличие от своей старшей сестры Эльзы, Анна более оптимистична, в чем-то активна, неловкая и далеко не элегантная. Она часто действует без предупреждения и может быть довольно импульсивной. Анна — свободолюбива, и потому рвётся провести свою жизнь за пределами ворот замка, которые на протяжении многих лет защищали город от ледяного колдовства Эльзы. Анна также довольно романтичная натура, мечтающая о любви на тот момент, когда ворота, наконец, открывают на церемонию коронации Эльзы, она открыта, позитивна и целеустремленна, добра и невероятно отзывчива. Она также несколько наивна, поскольку считает, что можно выйти замуж немедленно, если так говорит сердце, даже несмотря на очень короткое знакомство. Хотя временами она бывает простодушной, Анна далеко не слаба и вполне опытна в самообороне, что показано, когда она и Кристофф отбили нападение волков, спаслись от Зефирки, а также, когда Анна внезапно ударила Ханса в заключительной сцене фильма. Хотя она высоко ценит романтику, очевидно, что самым ценным сокровищем для Анны являются отношения с её старшей сестрой. С самого детства Анна была сильно привязана к Эльзе и всегда ухватывалась за возможность провести с ней время. По прошествии нескольких лет сёстры отдалились друг от друга, но убитая горем Анна вновь и вновь продолжала пытаться возобновить контакт с той, кого она больше всего любила; ведь после смерти их родителей, Эльза стала единственным самым родным человеком для Анны. Но из-за её могущественного колдовства, это считалось слишком опасным, пока Эльза, через любящие усилия Анны, не научилась контролировать свои ледяные способности. В молодом возрасте Анна и Эльза наслаждались своей жизнью принцесс, проводя большую часть своего времени, используя силы Эльзы над льдом и снегом, чтобы создать зимние чудеса для их удовольствия, когда они захотят. Однажды ночью маленькая Анна подошла к кровати Эльзы и умоляла играть, поскольку она была слишком бодрствующей, чтобы спать. Эльза игриво отмахнулась от сестры, пока ей не предложили построить снеговика, на что Эльза восхитительно соглашается. Сестры направляются в тронный зал замка и создают зимнее поле снега, наслаждаясь своим временем с большим количеством веселья, пока Эльза случайно не ударяет Анну в голову своей магией, делая ее бессознательной и превращая полосу ее волос в платиновую блондинку, где она была поражена. Эльза зовёт родителей, Король Агнарр и королева Идуна, прибегают. Они сразу же бросаются на сцену, и когда Идуна считает Анну ледяной, Агнарр подумал о возможном решении и посмотрел через королевскую библиотеку, где он нашел карту долины, населенной волшебными троллями, способными спасти Анну. Агнарр, Идуна и Эльза берут бессознательную Анну в долину, где Пабби, король троллей, сообщает им, что им повезло, что у Анны не пострадало сердце, потому что это может быть фатальным. К счастью, Пабби может вылечить бессознательную принцессу; хотя для этого он удаляет каждую унцию магии из тела ребенка, в том числе воспоминания о магии, тем самым уничтожая любые знания, которые она когда-то владела о способностях Эльзы. Прежде чем королевская семья уходит, Пабби советует, что бы они принимали меры предосторожности с силами Эльзы, поскольку они, несмотря на то, что это красивый подарок, могут быть чрезвычайно опасными, если они не контролируется. Чтобы еще больше обеспечить их безопасность, Агнарр и Идуна заставили Анну и Эльзу быть разделенными, а граждан держать за пределами стен замка. Описание внешности Анна — восемнадцатилетняя (девятнадцатилетняя в короткометражке Холодное торжество) девушка, обладающая стройной фигурой и светлой кожей. У неё бирюзово-голубые глаза, розовые щёки, тонкие губы, длинные рыжевато-блондинистые волосы, зачастую заплетённые в две косы и множество веснушек. Официальное описание : ''Возможно, принцессе Анне немного недостает царственной грации, зато энергии и любознательности — хоть отбавляй! Порой она сперва действует и только потом думает, но более жизнерадостной и любознательной девушки вы не найдете во всем королевстве. Анна мечтает вновь сблизиться со своей сестрой Эльзой и дружить с ней как в детстве. Когда в королевстве Эренделл наступает вечная зима, Анна отправляется в опасное путешествие, чтобы все исправить. В распоряжении юной принцессы — лишь ее отвага, решимость и вера в лучшее, и она настроена во что бы то ни стало спасти королевство и свою семью. Развитие На самых ранних этапах производства фильма роль Анны сильно отличалась от роли финального проекта .Вместо того, чтобы быть принцессой, Анна была крестьянкой и стремилась помочь Снежной Королеве освободить её замёрзшее сердце. Мало того, она не была в родстве с Эльзой на этих этапах производства фильма. Кинематографисты изо всех сил пытались найти сердце фильма в этой версии, находя трудным иметь правдоподобные и привлекательные отношения между двумя женскими ролями, когда они действительно не имеют никакого отношения друг к другу. Однако один из кинематографистов предложил сделать двух сестёр, и всё быстро изменилось. Анна стала принцессой, как и Эльза, которая, в свою очередь, превратилась из злодея в неправильно понятую героиню. С этими изменениями персонажи и история были рассмотрены в более подходящем свете, поскольку главной целью Анны было завоевать признание и любовь своей старшей сестры. Примечательно, что в ранних анимационных кадров, Анна не всегда была такой смелой и бесстрашной, как в фильме. В ранней тестовой анимации для сцены погони за Зефиром Анна неохотно замечала, когда ныряла со скалы с Кристоффом, делая это только из-за страха нападения Зефира. Тем не менее, в фильме это не так, и Анна видна с огромным волнением, поглощая себя волнением момента. Озвучивание Актриса озвучивания Анны Кристен Белл, послужила одним из главных источников вдохновения для персонажа. Создатели фильма, как и Белл, хотели, чтобы героиня отличалась от фирменных принцесс Золушки и Белль; тот кто был неуклюжим, социально неловким и всегда сначала говорила а потом только думала. Аниматор Анны Бекки Бриз отметила, что она взяла большую часть оживленного движения Анны от выражения лица и ритма Белл, когда она записывала строки. Способности В отличие от Эльзы, Анна родилась без магии, как и их родители, поэтому она полагается исключительно на бесстрашие и оптимизм, которые ведут её через опасные ситуации. По словам режиссеров Дженнифер Ли и Криса Бака, силы Анны - это сила и чистота её любящего сердца. Поскольку любовь, которую она испытывает к своей сестре, была настолько сильной, Анне удалось успешно пройти смертельно опасное путешествие по норвежским снегам, столкнувшись с плохими погодными условиями, волшебными существами и элементами самой природы. Именно её преданность Эльзе и отказ видеть в ней злодея, в конечном итоге, приведут к восстановлению их семейных отношений, полному контролю Эльзы над своими силами через любовь и спасению королевства Эренделл. Примечательно, что Анна показала сильную физическую силу и доказала, что она достаточно сильна в этом отношении; она кажется не замечает этого, поскольку она случайно причинила физическую боль таким персонажам, как Кристофф, когда она небрежно бросила ему мешок с морковкой с гораздо большей силой, чем предполагалось, и Олаф, когда она предприняла попытку аккуратно вставить морковный нос ему в лицо, и когда сильно ударила его и по ошибке нанести снеговику голову из-за недооценки её собственной силы. Её видели танцующей, а затем легко бросающей бюст. Во время нападения волка она держалась, используя лютню Кристоффа, чтобы отшвырнуть одного из волков от саней, что имело зверские результаты для волка. Наиболее примечательный пример физических способностей Анны, возможно, следует за кульминацией фильма, где принцесса ударила предателя-принца Ханса со значительной силой, достаточной для того, чтобы принц выпал с корабля. Анна также обладает невероятной выносливостью в суровых зимних условиях, поскольку она могла перемещаться по местам после метели с простым плащом и бальным платьем более двадцати четырех часов или около того, без слишком большого отрицательного эффекта, кроме некоторого начального дискомфорта. навстречу неожиданному холоду. После покупки зимней одежды она казалось совершенно не зависела от погоды и попала под угрозу замерзания до смерти из-за замерзшего проклятия, случайно наложенного на её сердце Эльзой в разгар её путешествия. Появления Холодное сердце В молодом возрасте, по воле Анны, они с Эльзой проводили большую часть своего времени, используя силы последнего для собственного удовольствия - вопреки желаниям своих родителей. Однажды ночью Анна предложила построить снеговика, на что Эльза соглашается. Сестры направляются в тронный зал замка и создают зимнее снежное поле; во время свидания Эльза случайно наносит магический удар Анне по голове, делая ее без сознания и превращая ее волосы в платиновую блондинку. В ужасе Эльза зовет на помощь своих родителей, короля Агнарра и королеву Идуну. Идуна и Агнарр путешествуют со своими дочерьми в Долину Живой Скалы , где они просят помощи магических троллей во главе с шаманом по имени Пабби. Пабби может спасти Анну, очистив ее тело от магии, включая воспоминания о магии. Хотя это оставляет Анну без воспоминаний о силах Эльзы, Агнарр заявляет, что это к лучшему. Пабби советует, чтобы королевская семья принимала меры предосторожности с помощью сил Эльзы, поскольку они могут быть чрезвычайно опасными, если их не контролировать. Ради безопасности своих дочерей и людей, Агнарр заставляет Эльзу изолироваться, закрывая замок и отделяя ее от Анны, которая до сих пор не понимает, почему жизнь в замке изменилась. В течение многих лет Анна неоднократно пыталась связаться с Эльзой, но безрезультатно. Чтобы оставаться занятой, несмотря на свое одиночество, Анна проводила большую часть своего времени, бегая по залам замка и разговаривая с картинами. В юношеские годы Анны и Эльзы Агнарр и Идуна погибли в море, когда их корабль поразил чудовищные волны. Эта новость опустошила Анну, которая присутствовала на похоронах своих родителей одна. Не имея семьи, кроме своей сестры, Анна предприняла еще одну попытку воссоединиться с Эльзой - без ответа. В связи с тем, что Эльза отказалась покинуть свою комнату из-за нестабильности своих полномочий, обе сестры были вынуждены в одиночку справиться с потерей своих родителей. Три года спустя Эльза, наконец, достигла совершеннолетия и готова стать короной королевы Аренделле. Чтобы отпраздновать это событие, впервые за многие годы были открыты окна, двери и ворота замка. Иностранные высокопоставленные лица были также приглашены на торжества, с такими королевствами, как Южные острова и Везлтон, посылая представителей в честь своих стран. Возбужденная Анна видит в этом возможность исследовать внешний мир и найти общение, в котором она была лишена годами, предпочтительно в форме «настоящей любви». В тот момент, когда ворота наконец открываются, Анна выбегает и исследует свое королевство, бродя по улицам и мельком увидев всех посетителей. Внезапно она врезается в лошадь, принадлежащую лихому принцу Ганса Южных островов. Хотя изначально Анна была возмущена неуклюжестью незнакомца, она быстро поражает очарованием и привлекательной внешностью Ханса. Познакомившись, Анна и Ганс знакомятся и, по-видимому, завязывают отношения, только чтобы их прервали коронационные колокола. Холодное торжество В короткометражке, Анне исполняется 19 лет, и Эльза планирует сделать всё абсолютно идеально. В замке Анна спит, но вскоре её разбудила восторженная Эльза. Объясняя свои планы сделать день рождения своей сестры идеальным, Эльза дарит свой первый подарок; новое платье, воплощающее яркую, красочную ауру весны. После того, как Эльза полностью оделась, она ведёт Анну по замку и за пределы его, следуя по тропинке с различными местами где спрятанны подарки: часам, цветам, браслету, удочке и многому другому. Анна радостно следует за своей старшей сестрой, она замечает её чихание и фырканье и отмечает, что Эльзе нужна медецинская помощь. Тем не менее, Эльза уверяет, что она в порядке, и день продолжается. Однако со временем Эльза впадает в бредовую дымку. Подведя Анну к вершине городской башни с часами в конце струны, Эльза едва не упала с уступа, но её спасла Анна, которая решает отложить день, чтобы позаботиться о своей сестре. Когда Эльза, наконец, признала, что она заболела, сёстры возвращаются в замок, и Эльза извиняется перед Анной за то, что испортила её день рождения, но Анна уверяет, что Эльза не испортила его, и ей просто нужно отдохнуть в постели. Затем они входят через ворота замка, чтобы найти Олафа, Кристоффа, Свена и нескольких горожан, а также маленьких снеговиков во дворе и им объявляют сюрприз. Восторженная Анна встречает своих гостей и получает торт ко дню рождения от любящего Кристоффа. После впечатляющего празднования дня рождения Анна помогает Эльзе спать и благодарит её за самый замечательный день и лучший подарок на день рождения, который она когда-либо могла попросить. Эльза позволяет ей позаботиться о ней. Олаф и холодное приключение Ральф против интернета Холодное сердце 2 Анна возвращается в сиквеле, но на этот раз как второстепенный персонаж. Жизнь в Эренделле идёт прекрасно, пока Анна не обнаруживает, что Эльза однажды ночью смотрит на фьорд, потому что та услышала странный голос, зовущий её, и его слышит только Эльза. Через некоторое время на Эренделл нападают четыре стихии: земля, ветер, огонь и вода, вынуждая Эльзу и Анну эвакуировать жителей города на возвышенность. Вскоре туда прибывают Дед Пабби и другие тролли, Пабби объясняет, что элементы несут зло, и если источник их гнева не будет устранён, то будущее Эренделла будет в опастности. Хотя Эльза и хочет поехать одна, Анна настаивает на том, чтобы присоединиться к ней в её приключении в Зачарованный Лес, с Кристоффом, Свеном и Олафом, которые также приходят, поручая благополучие граждан Эренделла, Пабби и его троллям, пока они не вернутся. Во время приключения их дела приходят на спад, и тогда Эльза продолжает свой путь в одиночестве, заставляя Анну и Олафа уйти после обнаружения затонувшего корабля их родителей и того, что они искали, вместе с их последними моментами перед их смертью. Эльза находит то, что она искала, и вскоре превращается в ледяную статую, подобно Анне три года назад. Она посылает сообщение Анне, которая должна принять меры в одиночку, поскольку замерзание Эльзы приводит к исчезновению Олафа. Благодаря своей песне «The Right Right Thing» Анна чувствует себя потерянной без своей сестры, и она изо всех сил пытается идти вперед. Анна заставляет Великанов Земли разрушить дамбу, которую воздвиг её дед, чтобы заставить людей Нортулдры обратиться к нему за руководство снять проклятие, в результате чего Эльза оттаивает и оживляет Олафа. В конце концов, действия Анны спасают как Нортулдру, так и Эренделл, а Эльза понимает, что она - пятый дух Леса. Она остается в Зачарованном Лесу с Нортулдрой, в то время как Анна была коронована новой Королевой Эренделла. Она также принимает предложение Кристоффа о браке и удивляется, когда он, Олаф и Свен наряжаются в парадную одежду в честь коронации Анны. Позже Анне помогает лейтенант Маттиас, бывший телохранитель ее отца, который теперь назначен генералом, в посвящении новой статуи в честь её родителей. Другие появления Вместе с Эльзой, Анна появляется как камео в анимационном мини-сериале «''It's a Small World: The Animated Series''» в эпизоде «Little Birds, Frost and Pine», радостно собирая Олафа со своей сестрой в лесу. Анна также очень кратко появляется вместе с Эльзой, Олафом и Свеном в рекламе Sky Movies, где её показывают по телевизору после того, как принимающая семья рекламного ролика возвращается в реальный мир. Смайлики Анны из Холодное сердце, Холодное торжество и Олаф и холодное приключение появились в мини-сериале As Told by Emoji. Версия с Анной в виде выдры появилась на обложке бутлег-копии герцога Уизелтона из Floatzen 2 в мультфильме Зверополис. В LEGO Frozen Northern Lights, Анна хочет узнать, почему северное сияние таинственно исчезло с ночного неба Эренделла. Она делает это, собирая Эльзу, Кристоффа, Свена и Олафа в поисках Деда Паби за ответы. На протяжении всего приключения Анна оказывается самой рассудительной и способной в команде. Игровые появления Однажды в сказке Печатная продукция Видеоигры Disney INFINITY Анна появляется в качестве игрового персонажа в Disney INFINITY и его версиях 2.0 и 3.0, которые можно играть в режиме Toy Box в играх. Она была выпущена вместе с Эльзой как часть пакета Frozen Toy Box с двумя живописными дисками Power. В 3DS-версии Disney INFINITY у нее есть сила Girl Power, которая даёт бонусные способности всем персонажам женского пола. Disney Magical World 2 Когда на Эренделл нападают призраки, Анна и Эльза отправляются к Деду Пабби, чтобы спросить его совета. В это время они встречают игрока, которого Олаф привёз в Эренделл. Дед Пабби сообщает сёстрам, что он чувствует великую силу, исходящую от игрока, побуждая сестёр заручиться его поддержкой в победе над призраками. Позже Анну можно найти на рынке. В какой-то момент она возглавляет подготовку к Фестивалю Снеговика, а затем отправляется в Ледовый дворец, чтобы найти синих крокусов для Эльзы. Мюзикл Для сценической адаптации Холодное сердце ''на роль отважной, свободной духом принцессы Анны была назначена актриса Патти Мурин, которая имела отношение к Анне ещё когда ''Холодное сердце только вышел в кинотеатрах. Характер Анны и конкретно её борьба исследуется далее в мюзикле прежде всего через песню. Её роль в сюжете относительно та же, с небольшими изменениями, некоторые из которых включают в себя встречу с Кристоффом в День коронации и одежда Кристоффа перед тем, как купить зимнее снаряжение у Окена. Более показательно, когда Анна противостоит Эльзе в ледяном дворце. Там Анна узнает, что белая полоса в её волосах на самом деле произошла из-за магии Эльзы, и что она не родилась с ней. Анне даётся несколько новых песен, большинство из которых дуэты. Первая спетая ею и Эльзой в детстве, когда они создают Олафа. Другая Конфронтационный, а затем и романтический дуэт, в котором Анна и Кристофф ставят под сомнение их разные взгляды на любовь. Первое и единственное соло Анны исполненная после того, как Ханс оставляет её умирать в одиночестве. Песня драматический, меланхоличный кульминационный момент эмоциональной дуги Анны, где она переоценивает свою трагическую жизнь, одновременно принимая её надвигающуюся смерть. Парки развлечений Disney Disneyland В Калифорнии Анна появляется в «Королевском приветствии Анны и Эльзы», который находится внутри аттракциона Disney Animation в Disney California Adventure для встреч и приветствий. Анна также несколько раз появлялась в World of Color вместе с Олафом, Свеном и Кристоффом, а затем вместе с Эльзой в зимнем исполнении Winter Dreams. В версии шоу 2014 года Анна играет большую роль, исполняя "Хочешь построить снеговика?" и «Любовь - это открытая дверь», в дополнение к нескольким эпизодическим ролям на протяжении всего шоу. Анна также появляется в сценическом спектакле Frozen в Королевском театре в парке Диснейленд. В том же парке её можно увидеть во время предварительного парада вместе с Эльзой и Олафом. Аниматроник Анны можно также увидеть на витрине «Заколдованное окно» на главной улице, США. Анна также играет главную роль в игре Frozen: Live at Hyperion. Walt Disney World Анна появляется в сегменте Frozen в Once Upon. 5 ноября 2014 года Magic Kingdom дебютировало A Frozen Holiday Wish, короткое живое шоу на тему Рождества с участием Анны, Эльзы, Кристоффа и Олафа в качестве ведущих, всего за несколько недель до премьеры фильма в кинотеатрах. , На «Фестивале фантазийного парада» Анна появляется в зеленом коронационном платье. В настоящее время она появляется с Эльзой и Олафом в «Королевской дружбе» Микки. Летом 2014 и 2015 годов Анна выступает в роли хозяйки Frozen Summer Fun! в студии Голливуда Диснея, рядом с Эльзой. Она часто фигурирует в ежедневных событиях, в том числе в сценическом шоу «Впервые в вечности: замерзшее пение в одиночестве», среди прочих, и выступает в качестве «Хозяйки церемоний»; часто начинают события до того, как другие персонажи и актеры прибывают, чтобы развлечься. Анна снимается в камуфляже во время сцены с мыльными пузырями в Fantasmic !, вместе с Эльзой и Олафом. Анна также появляется как аудио-аниматроник в Frozen Ever After в Epcot. Сначала поют в дуэте «Впервые за всю жизнь» с Кристоффом, а позже, в конце, поют версию «Летом» с Эльзой и Олафом. В том же парке ее можно встретить в норвежском павильоне рядом с Эльзой. Tokyo Disney Resort В Японии Анна была заметна на Токийском Диснейленде, где проходили шоу Анны и Эльза Frozen Fantasy. Начиная с издания 2018 года, она и Эльза начали кратко встречать и приветствовать гостей. Она также появляется в специальной дополнительной сцене зимнего наложения «Однажды». Она и Эльза также появляются на ледяном замке в рамках Токийского Диснейлендского Электрического Парада: DreamLights. Анна, Эльза и Олаф были добавлены в токийскую версию Диснейленда «Это маленький мир», когда аттракцион вновь открылся в 2018 году. Disneyland Paris В парижском Диснейленде Анна больше не встречается, но появляется в диснеевских звездах на параде, а кантоны La Reine des Neiges показывают каждое лето. Hong Kong Disneyland В Рождество 2014 года Эльза и Анна начали встречаться в парке фантазий. В настоящее время она может быть замечена в заключительных сегментах Микки и Чудесной Книги. Shanghai Disneyland В шанхайском парке Анна появляется как на фреске «Замороженная мозаика», так и на резьбе на стенах внутри замка «Заколдованный сборник рассказов». Её также можно найти в шоу «Frozen Sing-Along Celebration» в театре «Fantasyland», в замковом шоу «Золотая сказочная фанфара» и на «Frozen» во время парада «Storybook Express» Микки. В шоу фейерверков Ignite the Dream Анна появляется рядом с Эльзой, исполняя репризу «Впервые за всю жизнь»; во время которого героизм Анны и любовь к её сестре выдвигаются на первый план, кульминацией которой является её жертва. Ее возрождение и признание в любви к Эльзе приводят к финалу шоу. Галерея Прочее * В какой-то момент Анну собирались назвать Гредой, почти как Герду по имени оригинальной героини Снежной королевы. * Она также возможно основана на Летней колдуньи, которая согласно некоторым адаптациям «Снежной королевы», является титульной сестрой королевы. * По словам Дженнифер Ли, Анна родилась в день летнего солнцестояния, и ей было 18 лет во время событий мультфильма Холодное сердце, в то время как события Холодное торжество также подтверждают, что её день рождения произошел примерно через год после первого мультфильма, и к тому времени ей исполнилось 19 лет. Её день рождения не отмечается в день летнего солнцестояния каждый год, поскольку эта дата отличается. Но она родилась в день, когда произошло летнее солнцестояние в этот конкретный год 1821. * Имя Анны означает «милостивый» или «полный благодати». По иронии судьбы, Анна более игривая и дерзкая, чем грациозная. * Анна, будучи младшей сестрой, имеет две косы, в то время как у Эльзы, старшей сестры, всего одна коса. * Имя Анны на норвежском произносится "Ah-na", в отличие от американского произношения "Anne-ah". * Анну чаще всего видят в зеленом и пурпурном, а Эльзу в синем. Зеленый и пурпурный цвет символизируют весну и лето, а также ее жизнерадостную и оптимистичную индивидуальность. * Анна поет больше всего песен из всех персонажей Холодного сердца. * Эльза случайно поранила своими ледяными силами голову и сердце Анны, туда же осколками зеркала был ранен Кай в оригинальной сказке: глаз, искажая то, как он видит вещи, и сердце, заставляя его обижаться на других. По иронии судьбы, Эльза берет на себя роль Кая в мультфильме. * Хотя Эльза основана на Кае, Анна получает коньки от Эльзы, отражая, как Кай также получил коньки от Снежной королевы. * В теплую погоду Анна носит наряды, которые похожи на ее зимний наряд, но с зеленой окраской. * Зимний наряд Анны имеет странное сходство с коронационным платьем Эльзы, возможно, символически отмечая, как она достигла зрелости ** Съёмный пурпурный плащ. ** Одежда V-образной с линией на талии (чёрная у Анны и чирок у Эльзы). ** Голубоватые перчатки / варежки (которые они в итоге сняли). ** Плотно прилегающие рукава (черные на Эльзе и светло-голубой на Анне). * Согласно книге Frozen: The Essential Guide, одним из любимых десертов Анны является крумкаке (не путать с штройзелькухен, десертом немецкого происхождения, который в англоязычных странах называют крошкой) - тонкое вафельное печенье в форме как мороженое и наполненный сладкими начинками. * Согласно книге A Frozen Heart: ** Анна мечтала о бальных танцах с детства. ** Анна безудержно хихикает, когда она счастлива. ** Анна всегда была романтичной. Эльза всегда была практичной. ** Anna and Elsa have a "super sister promise". ** Учителя Эльзы зовут Эрлингер. Он также учит Анну. Предположительно история. ** Повар заставляет Анну есть арцоппу (гороховый суп), но не жалуется, когда Эльза обещает что-то особенное. ** Анна любит относиться к магии Эльзы, как к их маленькому секрету, даже если люди уже знают об этом. ** Эльза была переселили из комнаты Анны, в то время как Анна ещё была без сознания от несчастного случая. ** У Анны была одна подруга детства, с которой она познакомилась за несколько месяцев до ранения: дочь сановника по имени Рани, которая живет на тропическом острове. Она подарила Анне книгу с сотней рассказов о её родине. ** Лошадь Анны зовут Кьекк. ** Когда то Анна случайно вывихнула запястье сановника. Отец Анны сказал ему не злиться, и это был только её способ сказать привет. ** Анна пыталась убедить своих родителей отпустить ее с собой в путешествие. ** Агнарр прижимает Анну к щеке, чтобы взбодрить её. * В мультсериале София прекрасная, Анна упоминается Олафом в эпизоде Тайная библиотека: Олаф и сказание о мисс Крапиве. * В мультфильме Зверополис в Тундраттауне можно увидеть маленькую девочку-слона в одежде, напоминающей фирменный зимний наряд Анны. * Во время реконструкции здания студии анимации Уолта Диснея, которое началось в 2014 году, Анна была одной из силуэтов персонажей, изображенных на настенной росписи. * Многие могли не заметить, что Анна совершила подвиги невероятной силы, которые обычно не ассоциируются с девушкой её телосложения. Хотя можно сказать, что они были выполнены с помощью повышенного адреналина, например: ** Бросив каменный бюст через бальный зал. ** Бросать альпинистское снаряжение в Кристоффа с достаточной силой, чтобы безболезненно причинять боль. ** Ударив волка так что тот улетел с саней. ** Вытащить Кристоффа на утёс с небольшой помощью Свена. ** Пнуть Олафа головой высоко в воздух. ** Выбить огромного снеговика деревом. ** Удар Ханса по лицу, который выбрасывает его за борт. ** Растяжение запястья сановника, когда она была маленькой девочкой. * Учитывая гиперактивность Анны, импульсивность и короткий промежуток внимания, у нее может быть синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности. Она легко возбуждается, иногда может действовать, прежде чем подумает, и ее короткий промежуток внимания показывает, когда она говорит: "подождите, что?" * Согласно удаленной песне "Life's Too Short", Анна изначально собиралась выйти замуж за Ганса без разрешения Эльзы. Примечания Внешние ссылки * Холодное Сердце Bики: Анна de:Anna en:Anna es:Anna fi:Anna fr:Anna hr:Ana it:Anna (Frozen) ja:アナ nl:Anna pl:Anna (Kraina lodu) pt:Anna pt-br:Anna ro:Anna tr:Anna zh:安娜 Категория:Персонажи «Холодного сердца» Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Анимационные персонажи Категория:Диснеевские персонажи Категория:Персонажи полнометражных мультфильмов студии Disney Категория:Протагонисты Категория:Героини Категория:Заколдованные персонажи Категория:Поющие персонажи Категория:Принцессы Категория:Подростки Категория:Персонажи «Disney INFINITY» Категория:Персонажи в парках Диснея Категория:Персонажи видеоигр Категория:Персонажи «Однажды в сказке» Категория:Персонажи «Disney на льду» Категория:Персонажи художественных фильмов Категория:Сироты Категория:Скандинавские персонажи